


Hot Chocolate Kisses

by absinthefae



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)</p></blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Kisses

Bright lights flickered outside of the cafe you and Makoto occupied. The inside was warm, the walls red and a fire burning in a pit against the wall. Firewood snapped and sparks ignited, adding lovely background music to the dull mutter of chatter that floated around the room. You looked at the empty chair across from you, your boyfriend up at the counter. ‘This is the perfect opportunity.’ You thought as you reached down into your bag to pull out his Christmas present. The package was long and flat, wrapped up in shining paper and topped with a bow. You slid it across the table and adjusted it so the box was perfectly in front of his seat.

He returned with two large mugs of hot chocolate, topped with clouds upon clouds of whipped cream and crumbles of peppermint. “Sorry about the wait (y/n).” He said, giving you his warm and loving smile.  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” You said as you picked up the cup, blowing on it before taking a tentative sip. Makoto reached across the table, wiping away the smudge of cream that stuck to the tip of your nose. Your cheeks grew warm, both at your own childishness and his tender gesture.  
“And what’s this?” He chuckled as he picked up your gift. “Didn’t we agree on no presents this year?”  
“I couldn’t help it! You know I can get carried away...besides, it looked perfect for you.” You sat back in your seat, watching as he ran his fingers along the edges, prying up the tape.  
Within the box was a silver and white frame, stripes alternating from the picture to the edges. It was sleek and sure to go with almost any apartment color scheme. Although you were confident in your relationship, you still wanted to make sure he would remember you when he went off to college.  
The photo was a collage, photo strip pictures along the side of one larger one of the two of you sitting under a tree, the speckled shade dappling your faces and arms. He took it out of the box and smiled at you, “I love it, (y/n). Thank you.”  
You beamed at him as he slid another, smaller box toward you. “And you said no gifts.” You scoffed, lifting the box into your hand.  
He blushed and gave a nervous chuckle, “Well...it’s like you said. I couldn’t help myself.” He lifted his own mug and took a drink. “Open it.”  
You tore away the paper to expose a small brushed silver box, upon opening it you saw a ring with a trio of small gems along the metal. “Makoto…”  
“It’s not an engagement ring but...a promise ring.” He grabbed onto your hand. “I’m serious about you, I want you to feel confident that I’ll stay faithful even though I’m going to be away at school.” He took the ring from the box and slid it onto your finger. His eyes were serious, but you couldn’t help but begin to chuckle.  
“Mako, sorry to interrupt but...you have a whipped cream mustache.” You said, your frame shaking with giggles.  
His face grew warmer than the fire in the hearth as he heard your words, quickly wiping it away with the back of his hand. “That was a bit embarrassing.” He muttered.  
“Oh, it was adorable.” You said, kissing his sweetened lips over the table top.  
“I love you.” He said softly, breath ghosting over your skin.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
